Gone
by Hiway202
Summary: Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker's, parent's all disappeared without any warning. They just suddenly were... Gone. Can Danny and Sam's kids figure out what happened to their grandparent's before the same thing happens to their parents, too?
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**OK, OK, I know I should be working on my other story, Danny's Savior, but I have a huge case of WB, and I wanted to get another idea started so thins came out. Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>I, Daniel Fenton, sigh as I suck the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos for the tenth time this night. I fly of, the Box Ghost trying to escape the cylindrical container. As I enter Fenton Works, I notice the Sam and Tucker are here. Sam, Tucker and Jazz are crying. "What's wrong guys?" I ask, changing back into Fenton mode in mid air, falling to the ground.<p>

"Danny," Jazz starts, but isn't able to finish. I stare at her, confusion on my face. Then I realize something. Sam? Crying? There most really be something wrong.

"Sam?" I ask.

"Danny, something, somethin, some," but she can't finish.

"Will somebody just tell me what's going on?" I ask.

"Dude, our parents," Tucker starts but can't finish. I'm pretty sure whatever is going on, involves our parents, and not something small, like grounding us. It has to be big, like a car accident. Oh, no!

"Did they end up in a car crash?" I ask, to afraid to know the answer.

"Worse than that, Danny. Mom and Dad? They're d-d-dead." Jazz can just barely chock the words out.

"WHAT! HOW?" I ask. I was taken over by so much shock. Mom and Dad! Dead? There is silence in the room. I can't believe it. Then I wonder something. "Sam? Tucker? Why are you here?" I'm almost to scared to know the answer.

"Our parents are dead too!" Sam says. I know Sam must be extremely sad. Sam never cries!

"Beware!" Comes a voice from the thermos. I am so not in the mood. I take the thermos, run downstairs, and chuck it into the ghost portal, the Box Ghost still inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bye honey!" I say kissing my wife, Sam. I am off to work. Today we are getting launched into space for a one week mission. I love my job as an astronaut.<p>

"Bye baby, I'll miss you," Sam says, starting to cry. She doesn't want me to be gone for a full week. I'm excited though. This is my first time going to space!

"Mommy! Daddy! Selena stole my crayon!" Summer yells.

"I did not! She stole my marker!" Selena responds.

Summer: "Ow! Don't hit me!"

Selena: "Make me!"

"Well, have fun with the kids," I say. "And by fun, I mean good luck."

"Haha," Sam replies. "Very funny!" She plants a kiss on my check.

I leave the room to make it to the air port for the long flight from Amity to Florida.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Girls! Are we really going to argue over a crayon and a marker?" I ask.

"But she took it from me!" Summer says.

"Did not!" Selena replies.

"I'm not a part of this," says my other daughter, Julie.

"Me either," says my son, Justin. I sigh. Having identical three year old triplets and a four year old son is a handful. Luckily for me, it is almost one o' clock, and that means nap time!

"OK, guys! It's nap time!" I say, picking up Summer and Selena, Selena still holding Summer's crayon and Summer still holding Selena's marker. I lie them down on there toddler beds and take the coloring materials away. Then, I head down to get Julie and Justin. When I get down, I can't find them. "Guy's, I know your hiding. I hear giggling coming from the basement. As soon as I do, I think, 'Oh my god! They can't be down there! That is where the ghost portal is.' "Julie, Justin! Get out of there now!" I tell them.

"Mommy, what's this room?" Julie asks, confused. I look around Fenton works. When Danny's, Jazz's, Tucker's and my parents died, we decided to live together. We didn't want to go to foster homes and get separated, so, we all lived in Fenton works. Luckily for us, my parents were rich, and we had enough money to live with food and clothes until we were sixteen and able to get a job. We could have had one at The Nasty Burger, but there were no openings.

Now, everyone knows what happened to our parents, but no one knows Danny is half-ghost. We couldn't risk it. Also, Jazz and Tucker don't live with us anymore.

I don't want to answer Julie's question, she's only three, so I tell her it is the basement, and she is not to go down there. After making sure she and her brother are both clear on that, I walk up stairs to there rooms, and put them in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm ba-ack!" Danny calls through the house.<p>

"Hey, welcome home!" I tell him.

"Daddy!" The triplets and Justin yell, running through the hall to there father.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not run it the house?" I ask, laughing as they trip over each other.

"Daddy! Did you have fun on the sun?" Julie asks.

Danny and I try hard not to laugh. "Honey, you can't go o-" Danny starts to say, but is interrupted by Justin:

"You can't go on the sun! Everyone knows that, dummy!"

"Justin! Where'd you learn that word?" I ask him?

"Pre-School, mommy."

I sigh, then I feel dizzy. I quickly go lie down on the couch as the kids drown poor Danny with questions.

"What planet did you go to?"

"Is space hot or cold?"

"Did you meet any aliens?"

"Did you see any meteors?"

"The moon, cold (I'm not an astronaut, I'm a preteen so excuse me if I'm wrong), no and yes," Danny says answering all the kids questions. The giggle and start asking more, but I fall asleep feeling sick.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning lying in bed next to Danny. He must have carried me upstairs. I am about to fall back asleep when I notice something sinking down from the ceiling. It lands on our bed and it turns tangible. I look and see a sleeping Justin in our bed. I shake Danny awake. "Uh, Danny, I think Justin just got his ghost powers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, who knows where I'm going with this, Oh wait that's right I DO! Sort of. Well, I'll try to get a new chapter of Danny's Savior up and running soon. Anyways, I have to go, it's my mom's birthday, and I might not update as much, because school starts for me tomorrow and we have additions and rehersals for the play, Honk!, we are doing so uh yeah. Review please! I love 'em!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: New Halfa

**I. Hate. My. Schools. Computers. Actully I'm hating all computers right now. I tried to upload this during school hours, but nooooooo! Access Denied! Then, later that day I tried to upload it on the family home computer and it froze and made me lose the whole AN AND my YouTube video I'm making so I hate computers. *Deep Breath* Anyway, I forgot to say something in the first chapter. Phantom Planet never happened. The only people that know his secret are Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle, and Danny.(Duh!) I think that's it. Oh, yeah! This was supposed to go on chapter one:**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. If I did, I'd let <em>EmberMcLain13 <em>have it, she has a great idea for it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's POV<strong>

I wake up on mommy and daddy's bed with them both looking over me. I scream and raise my hand to cover my face. A blue ecto-beam shoots out of my hand and mommy and daddy barely jump out of the way in time. I scream again and daddy picks me up and takes me to the forbidden basement. I hear feet pounding on the stairs as my three little sisters run down.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Selena asks.

"Nothing," is his response.

Mommy said not to go down there!" Julie yells when she sees where we're going. I nod in agreement.

"That's right! Don't go down there, unless mommy or I come down there with you," daddy calls up to them, rushing me down. I'm scared. What's going on?

**Danny's POV**

We get to the bottom of the lab, and I put Justin down, who just starts floating up to the ceiling. I grab him again, holding him down.

"What's going on?" he screams, his voice echoing around the sound proof lab.

"When I was fourteen, mommy convinced me to go into that," I say, pointing at the ghost portal. "My mom and dad had just finished building it, but it didn't work. So Sam, you mom, convinced me to go in there. I accidentally pushed the on button, activating the portal and turning me half ghost. After that I used my powers as a hero to rid the town of ghosts. I still do that to this day," I finish with him looking at me. I Then tell him to transform into a ghost. "Just concentrate on the cold feeling," I tell him, doing it myself. I don't really expect him to be able to do that yet, because he's only four, but he needs to try. I watch him close his eyes really tight and give it so much concentration. He's wearing himself out. I'm about to tell him that we'll work on it when he's older, when he changes right before my eyes. His pajamas go away to reveal I black and white jumpsuit with a J on it. There are blue and green moving swirls on it with blotches of red, orange, and yellow all over it. I quickly take a picture of him, as I then decided to keep a scrapbook with his memories of ghost training.

"Wow! Justin says. "Wait 'til I show Julie, Summer and Selena!"

"Um, there is only one tiny problem. You can't tell anyone. If you need someone to talk about it to, you can talk to Aunt Jazz, Aunt Danielle, Tucker, mommy or me. Got it?"

"Aw, why can't I tell them? I want them to see my costume!" Justin says disappointed.

"I want it to stay a secret just like I've kept it from you."

"OK fine. How do I change back?"

"Think of the warm." I say, demonstrating for him by changing back. I watch him close his eyes and concentrate hard. Finally he changes back into Justin. "Very good! Now remember, no talking about this to anyone but the people I mentioned."

"Don't worry daddy! I promise!" Justin ran upstairs and I heard Julie, Summer and Selena ask all sorts of questions. Sam walks downstairs and shakes her head.

"They just grow up so fast," Sam says.

"Yeah," is my only response.

"It's only a mater of time before the triplets get there powers as well," Sam says.

"Yep, I guess it's training time. Should I wait a year for the triplets to get there powers, or train them at the same time?" I asks.

"I don't know," Sam says and kisses me on the check. "I better make breakfast." she walks upstairs. I hear bacon sizzle in a pan and take one last look around the lab. Pretty soon I'll be training four kids here, teaching them how to use there powers. I walk to there stairs, take one last look over my shoulder, turn off the light and walk into the kitchen. Sam is dishing hash browns, bacon, eggs, and toast onto six plates.

"Daddy! Can you drive us to preschool today?" Julie asks. Usually Sam drives them, but today's my day off, so I can.

"Sure!" I say, no hesitation in my voice whatsoever.

"Come on daddy! Hurry up and drive us to school!" Justin's yells, eager to go.

"Uh, Justin, I, um, think you should get dressed first," I say looking at my sons Cars 2 pajamas.

"Oh yeah!" Justin says. He runs upstairs to change.

"Danny, I don't feel so good," my beautiful wife, Sam, tells me. She looks like she is about to faint, and pulls out a chair to sit on.

"Sam, are you OK?" I ask, running over to her and putting my hand on her forehead.

"No, I feel like I'm gonna-nevermind, I am gonna puke!" she yells running out of the room, to the bathroom. I round up the kids and drive them of to school on the beautiful fall day, hoping Sam will get better.

* * *

><p><strong>I take back what I said at the top! The only people who NOW know are Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle, Danny, and Justin. Anyways, R&amp;R.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, I FINALLY got my profile up! I've been on here for a month and I just got it up. Oh, well. Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! It's been like three and a half years! Let me tell you something. Life. It just sucks.**

**Anyways, I've been updating all my old stories and I'm not going to start any new ones until I finish a few if it kills me.**

**You guys have every right to be mad at me. Three and a half years is a long time. But I'm going to update my stories more often now. Not every day, maybe not every week but maybe like once a month at the least. But don't quote me on that because like I said at the top, life. It just sucks.**

**No, but seriously, I'm trying really hard to update now. I'm really getting a hang of independent study and things are getting easier and so you can expect more updates.**

**Read on! ('Cause that was a smooth transition :P)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

I just dropped the kids off at preschool and I am driving home, but as I'm stopped at a red light I realize something: Ghost powers are hard to control.

Well, I always knew that, but I just remembered how hard it was to control my ghost powers when I was a Freshman in High School and first got them. So, with that thought in mind I realize I have to go back and get my eldest from school.

The light changes to green and I do a U-turn and head back to the school. I park in a parking spot, but it is really far away from where I need to go. I run as fast as I can; I have to get him before he starts something.

"What in the name of!" is heard followed by a scream.

Too late.

I enter the preschool's playground where they are having recess without signing in at the office cause ain't nobody got time for that. (sorry, I just had to. I'm- I'm- *stares at audience who isn't laughing* Okay. I'll stop.) Once I'm there I see Justin. Floating.

Shoot.

The teacher is staring at Justin who is hovering five feet in the air. Justin is screaming.

"Daddy!" My daughter Selena runs over to me and gives me a hug. Then she says, "Look at Justin."

"Yeah. Yeah. I see him." I tell her. Then realization kicks into me and I run over and pull him down.

"What in the world is going on with your son?" his teacher asks me.

I think for a second. "He is really sick and had a bad reaction to a medicine."

"And that causes him to float?" she asks.

"It's a rare medicine," I tell her. She gives me a look. "Anyways, I need to pick him up. As I said, he is sick and I need to take him home."

Justin launches an ecto-beam causing him to scream, the teacher to scream, and all the kids on the playground to scream as well.

"That is exactly why I need to take him home," I tell her. She doesn't fight it. "Come on, Justin, time to go home."

"What about my sisters?" Justin asks. He's crying.

"I'll come get them later. They have to stay at school. It's not time for them to come home yet," I tell him.

"Daddy!" my girls scream. They're crying. My instinct tells me that I should take them home, and I probably should, but I need to deal with Justin right now and with Sam sick there will be no one to watch the girls.

"I love you, girls," I tell them. "I'll be back to pick you up when school is out."

And then Justin and I leave. I don't sign him out at the office. I don't think they mind. I think the school just wants me to take him home.

Once we are in the car and on our way home, Justin stops crying. "Daddy?" he asks.

"What?" I tell him.

"What- What happened?"

"Justin, remember what I told you today?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you have special abilities, I mean, powers now and you are also part ghost."

"But- But, aren't ghosts dead?" he asks. Darn, he is just too smart. I don't want to lie to him and tell him that he isn't half, well fourth, dead but I mean how do you tell your four year old, "Oh yeah, guess what? Your part dead?"

Okay, that was a little harsh, but I mean seriously, what am I supposed to say to Justin. He wants to know what happened and I don't know what to tell him. So, what do I say?

"Well, some ghosts are dead," I say picking my words carefully. "And then there are some ghosts that are half dead. That means that they are half ghost. Then there is you. You are a fourth ghost." I decide to leave it at that and let him put the pieces together.

"So- I'm a fourth dead?" he asks, putting the pieces together just like I expected him to and exactly like I didn't want him to.

"Yes, I'm afraid you are," I tell him.

"What about Julie and Summer and Selena? Are they dead?"

"Not yet. They haven't gotten their ghost powers yet."

"Then why do I have mine?" he asks.

"Because you're the oldest and usually the oldest gets things first." He starts crying.

"I don't wanna be the oldest!"

"Sorry buddy," I tell him. "Nothing I can do about that."

"This isn't fair! I don't like this!" And we drive home in silence except for Justin's crying.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Danny, what took you so long?" Sam asks once I get home. She is lying down on our couch in the living room. She looks sick.<p>

"Yeah, glad I got home safe too, thanks for asking," I comment.

"Sorry, Danny, it's just, I'm sick, and I thought you knew that and I don't like being left alone when I'm sick."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just, we had a little mishap with Justin."

"What?" Sam looks all concerned now, not even caring that she's sick.

"I'm dead!" Justin says. Sam looks at me with concern.

"Well, he means he's a fourth dead," I say, nearly laughing at the concern that Justin had caused Sam.

"Well, I knew that," Sam says.

"I'm dead because I'm the oldest," Justin says.

"Fourth dead, buddy, you gotta get that right. Anyways, I dropped them off at school and then I was driving home and I remembered how my ghost powers acted up when I first got them. Remember, Freshman year of high school." Sam gasps.

"That- That didn't happen with Justin, did it?"

"He was floating in the air when I got there and everyone was freaking out. Then, he launched some ecto-blasts and almost hit someone in the face." Sam gasps again.

"Every- Everyone was scared of me," Justin chokes out and starts crying.

"Hey, Justin." I get down to his level. "They weren't scared of you. They were scared for you."

"What- What does tha- that mean?" Justin asks in between sobs.

"It means," Sam says, "that they care about you so much that they don't want to see you get hurt, so they were scared. But they weren't scared of you. They were scared that you were attacking people and they were scared that you would get hurt."

"But- But I did- didn't mean to- to attack anybody!"

"They know that," I say. "They didn't mean to scare you. You were scared enough. They just wanted to make sure everybody was safe. Including you." I hope what I said was true. I needed it to be, for the sake of Justin.

"Are- Are you sure?" the four year old fourtha (cause that has a nice ring to it. Don't worry Justin, we'll think of something else) asks Sam and I.

"Positive- Yes, I'm sure," I say to my eldest child.

"Thanks," Justin says as he gives me a hug.

"What about me?" Sam asks with a pout. Justin gives her a hug, too.

"All right, so now, Justin, we have to do something to help train those powers. Why don't you head down to the lab," I tell him.

"I need to be with one of you to go to the lab."

"Well, I gave you permission, you may enter the lab, I'll be down there in a minute."

"Okay," Justin says. After he leaves, I turn to Sam and say, "How are you feeling?"

"Sick. Danny, remember last month; we left the kids with Jazz and then we had a special night out? We went to that fancy hotel and we had that fancy dinner." I don't like where this is going but I nod.

"Yeah," I tell her.

"Danny, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Not really much of a cliff hanger because lots of you already guessed that she was pregnant, but you know, in case you didn't know, here you go!<strong>

**Review! I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
